


【赫海】我的上司為何這樣？

by Nuitonight



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuitonight/pseuds/Nuitonight
Summary: 李秘書似乎有個得馬上解決的煩惱。
Relationships: Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【赫海】我的上司為何這樣？

**Author's Note:**

> 其實我標題都是當初PO上去的時候隨便想的，  
> 原檔案標題都是隨便設的，  
> 跟當初PO的完全不一樣，  
> 所以標題也是臨時想的，  
> 我隨便寫，你隨便看。

首爾的月亮今天缺了一大塊，李東海長嘆出一口氣，思索著是否該轉換跑道，於是，便想起了故鄉的夜空。

在晴朗的日子裡，沒有磨人心智的上司，沒有高壓的就職環境，沒有多餘的煩惱，沒有光害的整片星空。

生來自由的靈魂裡，不允許自己過著高壓的生活，當錢也無法解決煩惱，那才是真的。它能帶來好生活，但並非全部。

對職涯的懷疑，對人生懷疑，對自己懷疑。要不是李赫宰，他可能還不會思考這麼多沒意義的事。

他讓自己不愉快，他讓自己懷疑一切。

都怪李赫宰。

待他聽見皮鞋噠噠的踩踏聲到了身旁，抬起頭，這才發現不速之客正站在這，要怎麼跑？

這世界對他真的不是太好。

「借個火。」

「燃油用完了，你找別人…」

「那這個就好。」

他一把拉住李東海的領口，將自己的菸嘴對准另一只燃燒的菸，向前貼上。 火苗奇蹟似的竄上李赫宰嘴上的那只菸，那股帶著橙色火光的紅還爬上李東海的耳根。

上升的菸絲搖曳，李東海只是安安靜靜的繼續待在那，無論李赫宰跟他說了什麼、問他什麼，都當作沒聽見一般。

菸會燃盡，但他的謊卻成了火種，給了李赫宰燃燒的機會。李赫宰是霸道的，這更顯得他拼了命地想阻止自己的唯唯諾諾，然而、事與願違。

「你有在聽嗎？」

「沒有。」

「我說我喜歡你。」

「你、剛剛，明明不是說這些！」

「看、你只是裝的嘛。」

「你真是煩死了，我要走了！」

「沒有要讓你走的意思，而且我剛剛說的是真的。」

李赫宰輕輕捏住他的手。

「我、不、在、乎！」

於是那隻手像塊滾燙炭似的被用力甩開。李赫宰隨即笑出聲來，引得李東海一陣瞪。

「你笑什麼？」

「沒有，我只是覺得、」

「怎樣？」

「你真的、很可愛。」

「噢、真是夠了。」

像執行長秘書這樣的工作，的確是無可挑剔。但怪就怪在他的李執行長。

欸不是啊，連續劇跟言情小說的秘書都是釣總裁的，但他也不是什麼胸大腰細的女人，李東海嚴重懷疑他肯定是得罪了誰，不然怎麼會有人對他的上司下蠱？

人生第一份工作好不容易，他埋頭苦幹、認真學習一切秘書該做的事，一切都很好、很順遂，直到某一天，司機離職，他開著高級轎車到李執行長家門口，轉過身、隔著一個車座的距離，幫李執行長繫好歪斜的領帶之後，一切都往霸道總裁逼我嫁、哦不是，霸道總裁逼良為…咳、也不是。

總之，結論上，李東海嚴重認為：他的上司肯定被下了蠱。

在那之後，李執行長更是用盡所有辦法來騷擾自己，是、這絕對是職場性騷擾。

＂李秘書、＂

李赫宰敲響執行長秘書的服務臺。

＂請問執行長需要什麼？＂

＂給我黑咖啡，要糖跟奶精。＂

李東海皺起眉頭，覺得事情不太對勁，他們執行長從來不喝黑咖啡。在李東海開始實習的第一個年頭，他親眼看過另一個實習助理端著黑咖啡走進執行長辦公室，沒幾秒鐘，就看到那人鐵青著臉走出來。實習助理和當時的執行長秘書交換一個默契的眼神，他走向執行長秘書，而執行長秘書對他頻頻道歉，說是忘了告訴他執行長的習慣。至於實習助理為何鐵青著臉走出來，自李東海成了現任的執行長秘書後，才明明白白執行長那怪異的個性和臭脾氣。

不知怎麼地，人說變、就變了。

李東海打斷回憶，及時露出一個秘書該有的職業笑容，詢問他該知道的事。

＂請問要多少糖呢？＂

＂跟李秘書的笑容一樣甜就可以了。＂

他從沒見過李執行長笑過，李東海從不知道那人笑起來可以這麼的…讓人無端生出一股惱火。說起來，這一切都很奇怪，執行長點完咖啡，就又回到他的辦公室裡坐著處理公文。明明可以打分機電話，為什麼還要特地走出來？

茶水間裡，李東海又忍不住沉思，如果他是認真的話，那怎麼辦啊？

＂在這裡，您的黑咖啡不加奶精球不加糖。＂

將托盤放在客桌上的力度險些將黑咖啡翻濺出來，他沒等李赫宰回應，便逕自走出辦公室，回到自己的工作崗位上。

李赫宰在將咖啡送進口中的時候，不免收起了方才的笑容，一邊想著：這秘書好潑辣，可真討人喜歡。

他幾乎是忍著苦味和澀味把咖啡全收進喉嚨裡，原來是這樣、原來李秘書平常喝的黑咖啡是這樣的味道啊。

當李東海從男廁再次回到工作崗位上，便看見總機上帶著工整字跡的便條紙：咖啡很好喝，感謝招待❤。

抬起頭，便看見李執行長撐著臉頰、抿起嘴、笑著看他。忽然地，李秘書就刷紅了臉。

＂這個、也是職場性騷擾沒錯吧？但總覺得好像找不到證據…唉Ｃ…＂

然而李東海卻覺得有些窒息，是室內空氣不夠嗎？

成為李東海煩惱不已的關鍵，是員工餐廳裡，那份該死的三明治。

＂李秘書，你的午餐看起來很好吃。＂

他指了指李東海手上尚未就口的三明治。正當他還想問些什麼的時候，李東海不耐煩地直接將自己手上的三明治塞給了李赫宰。

＂我還沒吃，通通給你，我再去叫一份。＂

然後頭也不回地走向點餐檯。

當餐點被安置在桌上，他偷偷打量了李赫宰，臉色脹紅，看起來神色不太對勁。

＂欸、不好吃嗎？煙燻鮭魚…呀、你怎麼了？李執行長！＂

陷入難以呼吸的疼痛反應，那一刻，是暈眩的，周圍彷彿陷入一陣混亂，但李赫宰什麼也聽不見，他只想好好的吸上幾口氣，卻無能為力。

李東海只能癡呆地看著人被放上擔架，接著陪同上了救護車。當車上的護理士告訴他這是過敏反應的時候，李東海心裡一陣歉疚。

折騰了一整天，李東海終於承載不住濃密的睡意，便趴在李赫宰的床邊沉沉睡去。

再睜開眼，李赫宰正盯著他一陣瞧。

＂你幹麻啊，怎麼不叫醒我？我去跟護理士說一聲…＂

李赫宰拉住他的手。

＂所以我吃的是魚嗎？＂

＂我不知道你不能吃海鮮，你怎麼沒問我？＂

＂我要問的時候…你就跑啦。＂

＂你怎麼也不看一下是什麼就吃了…＂

＂我只是想知道我喜歡的人平常都吃什麼，我想知道更多，關於你的事。＂

他看著李赫宰，面容是有些憔悴的，眼神卻盛著光，是散不盡的溫柔。

＂我…我去找護理士來。＂

那副精緻的臉蛋又浮上了一層紅暈，他看著李東海離去的背影，被甩開手什麼的好像也不是那麼重要。

回想起一切，李東海不免又覺得委屈，三明治也是李赫宰自己吃的，他到底做錯什麼？

「噢、真是夠了。」

他摁熄了那只菸，看著李赫宰漸漸收起的笑容，卻毫不畏懼的繼續往下說。

「李赫宰先生，你能不能、能不能不要再名裡暗裡的騷擾我？兩個大男人的，這樣到底算什麼？你知道不知道這樣…這樣、我會變得很奇怪！」

他的大聲吆喝不但沒震懾住李赫宰，那收起的笑容忽然地又朝他綻放。

「李東海先生，你能不能告訴我，你哪裡變得奇怪？」

他跟著壓熄菸，乘著餘光，貼近李東海，索性就將人困在牆面和自己的雙臂之間。

「告訴我。」

「我…我不知道。」

李赫宰貼得很近，撇除菸味，似乎能聞到平常環繞在他身上的那股帶著冰河和蓊鬱草木的古龍水味。

「你的臉好紅啊，李秘書，是發燒了嗎？」

「我沒有…」

「那、是看到我才這樣的嗎？」

李東海點點頭。

「還有什麼時候會變得很奇怪呢？告訴我。」

「你…你看我的時候，還有聞到你古龍水味道的時候…」

李赫宰捧起那副通紅的臉蛋，觸感滾燙著，像是要燒出了熱水。

「那這樣、是不是也會變得奇怪呢？」

「你…你不要再這樣了哦！真的很奇怪！」

李東海忽然被逼急了，哭得抽抽搭搭，雙拳握實，抵在李赫宰的胸膛上，像是要將他推開，卻也沒使上幾分力。

「關於你看到我，為什麼會變得這麼奇怪，想知道為什麼嗎？李秘書。」

「我、我不想知道…」

「這樣啊、那，我走了哦，明天見啊，李秘書…」

在李赫宰轉身準備離開之前，忽然有隻手捏住了他的衣角，用力地扯了幾下。

「等一下…我忽然、又想知道了…」

當李赫宰意識過來，他嘗到了口帶著萬寶龍味道，青澀而拙劣的吻。流到嘴裡的眼淚是苦的、鹹澀的，心裡卻美滋滋的，他的小秘書終於上鉤啦。

**Author's Note:**

> 好喜歡看赫宰逗虎，以此逃避我欠LOF友的千萬篇赫海。


End file.
